koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xun Yu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xun Yu. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires *"I expected more out of an officer." *"This territory now belongs to me." *"Our chance to strike back has arrived. Let us not waste this opportunity." *"We are in dire circumstances indeed... I can only hope we survive this battle." *"The enemy clearly has the upper-hand... However, we cannot let them crush our spirits." *"I fear we won't be able to hold out much longer... We must decide what to do." *"I must leave the battle now, but I shall return later." *"I cannot believe my life is ending now..." *"We will be charging at the enemy's position. Is everyone ready?" *"We must defend this position with our lives if necessary." *"The enemy was much stronger than anticipated. We must withdraw momentarily." *"I will never be able to fulfill my dreams here." *"I have come to assist you." *"I have become more familiar with the enemy's tactics. I shall lead us all to victory." *"I cannot believe I have fallen for the enemy's treachery." *"I must apologize for attacking you so abruptly." *"We have been ambushed... I must do something to prevent everyone from panicking." *"I have been waiting for you. Pardon me for not notifying you sooner of this." *"We must capture that position. I'm relying on everyone to do their best here." *"this position is too valuable to lose. I shall stand guard here." *"We seem to have the upper-hand. Let us conclude this battle quickly." *"Yes. I am aware that we are at a disadvantage. I must find a way to win this battle..." *"Our friends are in trouble. We shall head over to assist them." *"We cannot allow ourselves to fall behind." *"Your defection is sure to be a problem for us... You must be dealt with now." *"All units, I order you to advance." *"All units, I order you to defend your positions." *"All units, I am allowing you to engage at will." *"Keep an eye on the enemy while I go prepare our strategem." *"A fine plan of attack by the enemy, but ours is much better." *"They have prevented our strategem from succeeding... All hope is lost..." *"The enemy is too powerful... There is nothing we can do at this point." *"There is no chance for me to win this battle without your help. Will you lend me a hand?" *"You are a genius when it comes to battle. May I remain close so that I may learn from you?" *"You are truly a gifted warrior. It is an honor to fight alongside you." *"I will not be able to continue without your skills. Will you accompany me?" *"This such an embarrassing moment. I am grateful for your assistance." *"May I join you? I would very much like to observe you up close." *"You fight magnificently. There is no one who surpasses you." *"I shall lead this attack. Do you mind accompanying me?" *"Understood." *"Very well." *"That nameless warrior is amazing. I've never seen such skill." *"I would prefer you go over there." *"That enemy is a nuisance and must be stopped. Someone please deal with that officer." *"It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind being my sparring partner?" *"I cannot afford to lose this battle. That would disappoint many people." *"Nothing makes me happier than to face you as my enemy." *"Such a gifted officer should be fighting on our side, not theirs." *"This battle will be easily won with you by my side." *"Would it trouble you to provide me with some assistance?" *"You saved me. I am eternally grateful for your assistance." *"Please use this. I'm sure it will make you feel better." *"I must prevent you from passing through here, even if it means my life." Empires Mode *"If you will have me, then I promise to use everything at my disposal to support you and your cause." *"I must give everything I have in order to unite this fractured land." *"This is the best way to bring an end to the chaos. As such, I must be willing to remove every last vestige of doubt within me." *"No matter how much talen you may have, I do not trust those people whose intentions I cannot discern." *"Allow me to lure the enemy out. You remain someplace safe." *"This world of chaos is almost at an end. Let us take these final steps together." *"May I have a small moment of your time? There is something i wish to tell you." *"Meeting you, and now becoming your sworn brother, has made me so happy." *"What do you think of these terms we have prepared? We would be most appreciative if you are able to agree to their content..." *"I thank you for making the correct choice." *"Is that so... It is unfortunate, but I suppose it cannot be helped." *"I have come here in hopes of making a deal with you. What do you think of these terms we have prepared?" *"Yes, that will be fine." *"Having been alongside you for so long, I'm now sure of it. You are the only person I will ever love." *"I hope you'll accept my feelings for you. Tell me what you think the next time we meet." *"I now vow to place everything on the line, and love you forever." *"I find my heart is at ease when I am with you. I look forward to continuing to spend many years by your side." *"You have been born at last, my child. I must hurry to rid the land of this chaos that plagues it." Warriors Orochi 4 *"All of my talents are at your disposal." *"It is a great honor for me to fight alongside one of such talent." *"I fear I am but weak, but I will devote myself to your cause." *"I headed into the town and made some new contacts, with a variety of people. Who knows where the next genius may come from? It's important to put in the legwork, sometimes." *"It's quite wonderful, listening to smart people talk. I learned a lot of new things myself. There are many things in the world that I still don't know." Kessen II Category:Quotes